Adventure On The High Seas
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Maddie throws Cody overboard and he gets mutilated by the propellers. He returns just not in the way you'd expect. Maddie takes over the ship and Cody in his new form has to fight against her. Who will win, who will lose, will Cody ever become a man again
1. Overboard

Overboared

Cody Martin was drinking some punch outside the school dance. Bailey was dancing around inside. He looked at her. She looked lovly dancing like that. He was out here due to the fact that the dancing and punch made him dizzy. He just needed to get some fresh air. He was going to go inside when he heard someone call out his name. He turned and got a surprise.

Standing their in the moonlight, her hair shining gold in the moonlight was Maddie Fitzpatrick. Cody's mouth fell open as he saw her. "What are you doing here." Cody said bewildered.

"Just getting some fresh air." Maddie said walking up beside him.

"How did you get here." Cody asked.

"speedboat." Maddie said.

"Let me guess, London right." Cody said

"Acctually no," Maddie said, "I shot a guy and took his speedboat and Chef Paulo and Estaban helped." As she said that, Chef Paulo and Estaban appeared behind her. They didn't look good. Both were more scrawney than Cody had seen them last.

"What happened to you." Cody asked.

"Didn't you hear," Maddie said cynacally, "The Tipton Hotel fell through. It was closed and we all lost our jobs. So now we are here to take over the ship until Mr. Tipton opens it back up. Thing is, to make people take us seriously we have to show we mean business. We like to use a dissaperence to mask our plan. Unfortunatly for you, you're that disappearence. Get him, boys."

Chef Paulo and Estaban picked Cody up and held him up over the side. He tried to scream but Arwin had a hand over his mouth. He was bound and gagged. He was then put right side up again to face Maddie. "Cody, I'm really sorry it had to be you." She undid the gag and kissed him full on the mouth just like Judas kissed Christ. She nodded to Paulo and Estaban. They picked him up and over he went.

He hit the water with the force of a bomb. He tried to get up over the waves and onto the surface of the water. He gasped and bucked as his head broke the water. He bobbed there for a few minutes when suddenly something pulled him under. He looked for the thing that caught his foot then suddenly realised the horrible truth. He was caught in the current of the propeller and he was eing pulled into it. He fought for as long as he could than gave up. He was pulled to the propeller.

He was hit three tims with the propellers blade. The first hit him in the face breaking his nose and upper jaw. The second hit cut his arm off. The third hit took his lower groin and right leg off.

The shoc kset in before the pain did. He realised that all his upper teeth was gon as was his nose and nasel cavity. His internal Organs wasn't hit bu he was losing a lot of blood, then the pain hit him. He had lost his left arm, his right leg, and penis and scrotum.

Pain was all he felt now as he struggled with all his might. The last thing he remembered was breaking the surface and screaming into the night.

The scream was heard only by Maddie, Estaban and Paulo. Maddie shed atear but said, "It was nesecary."

Quote from Ben Willis, "Before you kill somebody, make sure he's actually dead."

Cody Martin would return, just not in the way anybody expected.


	2. Transformation

Transformation

Arwin Hawkhouser kicked open the door to the lab under the now closed Tipton Hotel. He had been searching the ocean for Maddie and the rest of the staff but found something even more horrible. He just hoped he could put Cody Martin back together again.

He found him just off the coast of Catalonia, an island off the coast of California. Arwin had flown to Boston with the now fragile but still miraculously alive Cody Martin. He had kicked open the door to the laboratory and lade the now mutilated Cody down onto the table.

He then made some calls. He made the first one to Mr. Tipton. He made the second one to Charlie Van House. Charlie had to hire a nanny and a scientist to look after his kid and he was on his way.

In a few hours, the plastic surgery team from Tipton Industries and Charlie Van House arrived. They looked at the mutilated body of Cody Martin and got to work. Charlie stayed back and let the plastic surgeons do their work.

They worked all through the night and the next day. The best they could do for the kid was a less ugly face. After a few more hours they packed up and left. Charlie Van House now came to assess the damage. After he looked over Cody, he went to the suitcase he brought and opened it.

He took a syringe and some black liquid and put the black liquid into the syringe. He then went to inject Cody with it. "What's that" Arwin asked

"It's a formula I made for exactly this problem. In case plastic surgery won't work, this formula works well by bringing out the inner beauty of someone. Cody will be the first human test." Charlie said

"And what happens if he dies." Arwin asked.

"At least he wouldn't have an ugly face." Charlie said. He took the syringe and injected Cody with it.

A few moments after the injection, Cody started to glow. Arwin got excited and said, "It's working, it's working"

A few minutes after the glowing started, Cody started to transform. His chest expanded forward and he grew in size. His hair turned black and his skin turned whiter than normal. Charlie took a blue tarp in the corner and threw it over him. "We have to be careful." He explained to Arwin. "In two hours the full transformation will have stopped. Don't remove that tarp for two hours."

Arwin and Charlie played chess for two hours then Charlie got ready to unveil his first human experiment. He stood before the blue tarp and was ready to pull it. He waited for about 5 minutes and then unveiled the new Cody Martin.

"OH MY GOD" Arwin screamed in shock. Charlie was even surprised.

"That doesn't make any since." Charlie said, "None of the animals changed their sex." Yet there he and Arwin were looking at what the experiment did to Cody Martin. Laying on the gurney before them was not Cody Martin but a black haired young woman.

"You turned him into a girl." Arwin said.

"I had never tested it on a human before." Charlie said. He and Arwin looked amazed that he had done this. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes.

"Where am I" she said looking around, and then she saw Arwin. "Hey Arwin how's it going, I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamed that Maddie had pushed me off the boat. Where am I? What's wrong with my voice?"

Arwin looked at the girl and said, "Cody"

"Yes" she confirmed. Speaking in terms of beauty, Charlie's potion worked. She was a beautiful young woman.

Arwin didn't know what to do. Charlie did it for him. "I'm going to give you a mirror. When you see your reflection, don't scream."

"What do you mean, what's wrong with my reflection, what's wrong with my voice?" She said. Charlie gave her the mirror. She looked at her reflection. "AUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH." She screamed

"I'M A GIRL; I'M A GIRL, A FUCKING GIRL." She said in hysterical screaming.

"Cody, calm down" Arwin said.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I'M A GIRL?" She yelled in hysterical rage.

Charlie walked back to his suitcase as Arwin was trying to console the girl. Charlie got another syringe this one marked anesthesia. He walked to the girl and injected her with some. She calmed down and fell asleep.

"Son of a bitch, you should have tested that on monkeys." Arwin said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm going to look for a cure as best I can" Charlie said.

"What are we going to do with Mary" Arwin said pointing at the girl.

"Mary?" Charlie asked looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Mary, That's my name for her, Cody isn't a name for a girl" Arwin said.

"Whatever man, just make sure she stays here for a while." Charlie said.

He walked out of the laboratory and sat down, what the hell had he just done.


End file.
